Christmas at the arrowsharpers
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: I know it's early but sequel to thanksgiving at the arrows. It includes lots of spitfire,lots of cheshroy and Oliver/Dinah, lian and Paula/Lawrence family trouble. Family fluff will have a third and fourth story. The fourth story will be about wally's and artys wedding. Please read and review. Enjoy.


Christmas at the arrows/harpers.

It felt like yesterday since thanksgiving. It was now Christmas Eve and the harper household were quickly and stealthily placing the presents under the tree while a very excited lian slept peacefully in her room. They'd just gotten a new apartment since the last one was barely in liveable conditions. This one was bigger and had two extra rooms which was perfect since jades family was coming too. Even her father who she loathed. Roy and Jade had almost finished putting all lians presents under and around the tree since there were lots of presents. They were now just finishing off by putting presents under the tree for the rest of the family. They may be a villain and hero, but even these two struggled to place the presents out quietly. They were quiet enough to not wake lian,that was until Roy's phone started ringing. It was the other Roy,arsenal. He was cancelling coming round for Christmas. He said it was too hard for him so he was just going to stay with Cassie. Although red was a little disappointed his now awaken daughter snapped him out of his state. Roy had to stay in her room and cradle her until she fell back asleep. He didn't want her to see all the presents,even if she was one she was still smart. It wasn't exactly her first Christmas and she would soon be two. She fell back to sleep soon and Roy joined Jade in putting the final presents under the tree. Jade drank the milk and ate the cookies whilst poor Roy was stuck munching on the carrots they'd set for the reindeers. Once they'd finished of the snacks Roy quickly washed the dishes whilst Jade set out the table for tomorrow. It might not have been Christmas Day yet but Jade liked to be organised. The two finished their little bit of cleaning and went to get what few hours of sleep they could get,well they'd sleep after they'd had their own little Christmas fun first.

Meanwhile at the wests/crocks household, artemis was still sorting out what outfit to wear for tomorrow. She wasn't exactly the typical girly girl who'd spend hours picking out an outfit but the past few weeks she'd been making more of an effort.

"Babe what wrong? You've been acting weird for weeks and now this." Wally asked curious.

"Nothing Wally just leave it." Artemis snapped back.

"Babe..." Wally said with a look on his face that made artemis melt.

"Okay fine, I just I haven't seen my dad for a while now and.."

"And...? I thought that was a good thing." Wally said confused.

"And I want to make a good impression and show him how well I'm doing for myself." Artemis said looking anywhere but her boyfriend.

"That's what this is about your worried about your dad?seriously artemis I thought it was something serious like your pregnant or something." Wally said putting his arms around his girlfriend.

"That too." She joked.

"Really! Can we not go through one family event without a pregnancy scare!" Wally said half sarcastically and half serious. Artemis just kissed him and the pair went to bed.

At the soon-to-be-queens residence:

Ollie and Dinah even though they weren't hosting offered to bring round desert and Christmas pudding...Dinah was still up baking some of the pudding whilst falling asleep on the kitchen table meanwhile Oliver slept peacefully upstairs not bothering to help. So much for a gentle men.

At Paula's apartment: she'd recently bought a cat to keep her company. Kitty cat was her name- named by her grand daughter of course. Paula was asleep in her bed,tired for the journey she'd be making tomorrow since Jade and Roy had a new apartment which was further away. She would be staying the night so she had to bring her new cat,although Jade and Roy had insisted she stay at theirs she said she'd be staying at an old friends house who didn't have any relatives and was lonely. That's why she'd be staying for only half of the day. That was partly the reason, the other was that she didn't want to cock-block the pair,because she was well aware of their nightly activities-after all they'd stayed at hers a few times whilst staying low.

Lastly, Lawrence aka sportsmaster spent his Christmas Eve watching a pre-recorded match whilst drinking a beer.

Well that was Christmas Eve,now for Christmas Day:

Lian was squealing for her parents who quickly woke up after putting on their Christmas pyjamas. They went to their bundle of joy and took her through to the living room were Santa had left all the presents. She sat on jades knee as Roy presented her with the presents which she snatched off of him and unwrapped herself-pretty strong for a toddler. Roy then took lian off her mother and placed her on the floor allowing her to unwrap her presents and play with some of her new toys. Jade went into the kitchen to make herself and Roy some eggnog, they may be a hero and assassin but even these two loved the Christmas spirit-yes even pants. The two drank their eggnog before opening their own presents. Roy had gotten Jade a not so cheap ring to which Jade looked confused at. "Roy we're already married." Jade said examining the ring.

"Yeah I know it's just,things are different now. We have a daughter and I'm not completely obsessed with finding speedy anymore now we've found him. And I wouldn't have found him without you."

Jade just pulled him in for a long passionate kiss which told him all he needed to know. That she loved him too.

"Roy i got you something special too." She said as she pulled him to the bedroom. Leaving lian happily amused with her new xylophone.

Panting she said "And no that wasn't your present I was just thanking you for my lovely new ring."

They got dressed and Jade give Roy a small box. He looked at her with a curious look on his face. It was keys. Keys? He thought.

"Well since you kept complaining about how much you hate that car of yours I decided to get you a new one. Which wasn't exactly cheap but I guess your worth it." She said tapping his cheek.

"Jade...I..I don't know what to say..thanks." He said giving her a big hug. Lian clapping at them. "Am I going to have to drag you back to bed to thank you?"

"No but you can later." She said as he gave her a quick peck.

"No but seriously who'd you steal it off." He said as he looked out into the street seeing his new car there.

"Actually I bought it myself" she said with a glare.

"Right well I'm going to go put misses down for a nap. She looks exhausted." He said picking up a very sleepy lian who still had her new large teddy bear in her hands.

Jade cleared up the wrapping paper and put away her new toys in a toy box in her room. She still had some more presents to open Jade thought. Wait so does she. She thought as she picked up a box with her name on it and opened it. It was dress. A black dress. She read the label in side. It was from Vietnam,hand tailored and made especially for her. One of the other presents Roy had gotten her. She'd gotten him a few more too. That reminded her to ask Roy "Roy,is jim coming over or not?"

"No he's with arsenal and wonder girl and his new wife."

"Oh 'new wife' huh,when did he get married?" Jade questioned him.

"Jade we were there. Remember. A couple month ago,you got drunk at the after do and punched one of the bridesmaids." Roy reminded her slightly amused at the memory of his wife punching one the snooty maids who'd tried hitting on him.

"Yes well she saw that you were with me. That b*tch had it coming... No one flirts with my husband." She said protectively.

"Mmm so territorial and only our third year of marriage." Roy said mockingly of jades words from their 'third date'. Jade just laughed.

"She's just lucky she got a broken nose after all I am an assassin to me that's not even a scratch." Jade said as she went into the kitchen to check on the turkey. Roy followed her in and made a start on cutting some of the vegetables.

Meanwhile at wally's and artemis's,they didn't live too far which was convenient for baby sitting. They were opening their own little presents from the team and themselves. Artemis read the tag of a small box. "To my own spitfire,awh Wally." She didn't realise how nervous Wally was. This is it he thought I'm finally going to propose. She opened the box and gasped at the ring that she'd seen in a magazine a while back. It was beautiful and on the inside it had 'my spitfire' carved into it. "Look arty,I know we still have to finish university but I just wanted to sho-" wally's speak was cut off.

"Yes!yes!yes." She said against his lips as she kissed him.

The queen household was also full of nerves as Dinah sat there in the bathroom unsure of how to tell her fiancé the news. Whilst Oliver was down stairs sorting out a few things and getting ready the families presents to take round. They would be leaving soon since it was a two hour drive and they were expected to be there in three hours. Dinah braved herself and calmly went to go help her fiancé.

Paula was already at her friend Evelyn's home. She was dropping by her things. Evelyn turned out not to be so alone now seeing as she'd found herself a new man. Evelyn was only 50 years old and she'd bagged herself a 44 year old. She was a cougar. And they new couple were glad that Paula was staying seeing as she had introduced them a couple years ago- even though the two recently got together they still thanked Paula and referred to her as their match maker. It was slightly sickening.

Meanwhile Sportsmaster may not have been a great dad to his children but he was a rather good grand father. He was wrapping up a new toy car he'd gotten her. One of the cars for toddlers to drive themselves. Looks like Lawrence and Jade were both giving non stolen cars away this year. Like father like daughter.

Three hours later. Almost everyone had arrived to the harper household. Even Lawrence was early,they only seemed to be waiting on artemis and Wally. "Sorry we're late. Wally was fidgeting around." Artemis said as she placed a lot of presents down.

"It's fine,so now everyone's here how about we open the presents." Jade said as a eager lian rushed to open her remaining presents.

"Careful lian." Roy said as the toddler stumbled.

Everyone took a seat in the large living room. Lawrence sitting right next to his grand daughter. "Hey you wanna open the present I got you now." He said as he presented her with the large and terribly wrapped car. Lian squealed when she opened it revealing a toddler sized police car. She immediately started riding round in it.

"Now she can arrest mommy and grandad." Artemis joked as she moved a few things out the way for her niece to drive around in.

"That's not the best part..." Lawrence said and as if perfectly timed the cars sirens went off.

That gained a few chuckles.

"So what did everyone get." Dinah asked the adults surrounding her.

"So far..." Artemis said as she lifted her hand. Revealing themes engagement ring. The room was full of gasps and a very disappointed Lawrence.

"Snap." Jade said as she showed artemis her new ring too.

"Wait I thought you guys were already married?" Wally said curiously asking the question everyone was thinking.

"We are but we never really had the rings to prove it." She said looking over at Roy who had entered the room with drinks for everyone.

"Hey where's my can?" Wally said as he looked down at his coke noticing the other males in the room had a beer-even Jade.

"You don't drink." Roy said, he wasn't wrong though Wally never drank he didn't even drink the odd beer or champagne at a special occasion. Roy noticed wally's face drop slightly. "But since it's Christmas,would you like one?"

"Yeah please." Wally said smugly as though it were obvious he wanted one. When Roy handed him a can everyone watched wally's face as he took a sip. It twisted and everyone laughed.

"Knew you couldn't handle it." Lawrence laughed which earned him a glare from both artemis and his ex wife. Lawrence never liked Wally infant he hated him. Most people/parents loved Wally especially Paula she thought of Wally like a son. But Lawrence didn't like him- he was too goody goody for his little girl he thought. Although he did get on with Roy after all being his handler he did get to joke around with the boy when he was on missions and feeding information for the shadows. Lawrence also got on with Ollie. Not a lot but more than Wallace and him.

The food would be served a 12:30 it was still another 30 minutes left. Everyone except Roy and Jade- who were in the kitchen preparing the dinner- were chatting amongst themselves. Lawrence played with his grand daughter. Paula and Dinah talked about lian, and artemis,Wally and Ollie were talking about their engagements and how they could have a joined engagement party.

"Are you alright,dear?" Paula asked a very nervous looking canary.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. So where are you staying?" Dinah said changing the subject.

"Oh I'm just staying at friend of mine not far from here. She's been pretty lonely for the holidays but she's got herself a boy toy now so I guess she's not as alone. Are you sure you're fine?" She asked placing her hand on Dinah with a look of genuine concern.

"Well I...I'm pregnant." Dinah said quietly to Paula.

"Oh congratulations. Does Ollie know yet?"

"No,I haven't told anyone well except you. Promise you won't say anything I just I'm not sure how to tell him." Dinah said looking a little scared-of course that was natural for a mother to be scared.

"I promise,it's not my place to tell anyway." Paula said as her granddaughter squealed for her.

"Grandma." Wailing her fingers in the air.

"I'm coming baby girl." Paula said as she wheeled to scoop up her grand child.

Dinah went into the kitchen were she saw Roy and Jade talking privately. She didn't mean to interrupt but as soon as the pair saw Dinah they stopped talking, and went back to preparing the food. "Dinah,yo-" Roy was cut off by Dinah.

"You kids alright?"

"Ooh we're fine." Jade said,and Dinah missed the flirty look that Jade sent Roy.

Roy ignored the look and asked Dinah if she wanted a top up on her drink. When she refused the other two became suspicious.

"What's wrong your not pregnant are you?" Jade joked. But then realised the look on Dinah's face.

"Roy,give us a minute." He was about to protest but the look on his wife's face told him he needed to leave "now." Dinah told Jade about the test.

"So you think you're pregnant? What are you going to do keep it or..."

"I'm not sure I mean I've always wanted a child. I just hope Ollie does again too."

"Of course he will it's Ollie,you've seen the way he is with lian. I'm sure he'd love one of his own." Jade said as she took the turkey out the oven and allowed it to cool.

"Yes but..what about abortion. I mean I don't know if I'm ready."

"Dinah no ones ever ready but you get the hang of it after a while. And I don't think abortion is right unless you discuss it with the dad first, I mean I remember when Roy and started dating I-"

"You had an abortion?" Dinah cut her off with shock.

"Yes,we had only started dating and the circumstances weren't good."

"Does roy know?"

"What exactly did you think we were arguing about before you came in"

"Why were you discussing abortion?" Dinah asked eyeing jades non-pregnafied stomach.

"A friend of mine Talia has just had one." Jade said and then shouted of Roy who was with his daughter to come back in the kitchen and help put out the meal.

Everyone gathered in the dining room and roy and Jade placed the food out on the table. Everyone including Lawrence had a Christmas hat on. Wally had his own Santa hat which he may or may not of stolen from zantanna. They ate and talked. And after they'd eaten one of the best Christmas meals they pulled crackers.

"Okay I gotta joke,what can't get any wetter when it's raining?" Wally read the joke from the Christmas crackers-really Christmas crackers not one single joke had been Christmassy.

"Yo moma." Roy joked which earned him laughs and glares.

"No it's water. Wait and how are these jokes Christmassy."

"I don't know dad brought them round." Jade said looking at Lawrence.

"Hey don't look at me I thought Paula brought them round." Lawrence said back,everyone's attention turned to Paula.

"I neve-" Paula was cut off by artemis.

"Wally we brought them round."

"Ohhh yeah." Wally said looking sheepish.

"So Roy,Jade." The pairs head shot up as Ollie said their names. "How's the trying for a baby coming along."

The two looked confused. "Trying for a baby?" Roy said confusingly then remembering what happened at thanksgiving "Oh well we..."

"We're not trying for a baby." Jade said plainly.

"Uh honey" Roy said the same time Oliver said "But at thanksgiving you said."

"Oh well we've decided to put all that on hold for now ones enough." Jade said then artemis said "Jade just tell them the truth" at the same time Jade asked "so Oliver would you like any kids."

"Truth?" Paula questioned.

Jade sighed "Okay fine we were never trying for a baby. Happy?"

"But why did you say bef-" Dinah interrupted.

"I was defending my husband like any normal woman would. Now Oliver your thoughts on children?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Artemis asked looking at Jade with suspicion.

"Artemis quiet." Paula said to her youngest child.

"I..I love kids why?"

"I was just wondering I-" Jade was interrupted by a slightly annoyed Dinah.

"I'm pregnant." Almost everyone except those who knew looked at Dinah wide eyed.

"You knew?" Roy whispered over to his wife.

"Of course." Was her only reply and then Lawrence butted in.

"Well congratulations,can we please have the pudding now." Lawrence moaned and his ex wife and his daughters shot him a look.

"Dinah that's great." Oliver said hugging his fiancé.

A few aws were heard mostly from artemis.

"Okay now we can have desert." Jade said as she stood to collect everyone's plate-with the help of her husband.

"Every occasion someone's pregnant." Roy muttered to his wife which caused her to chuckle loudly. When the two returned they gave everyone some of the cake Dinah had spent hours making on Christmas Eve.

Once everyone had eaten their cake. Roy got up and changed his little daughters diaper. When he came back the talk on the table had gotten serious. And Lawrence walked over to Roy and took his grand daughter off him. "I'm not getting involved in that Lawrence said as he and his grand daughter went to play in the living room.

"All I'm saying is joined weddings are tacking." Roy heard Wally say as he took his seat.

"What are they talking about?" Roy whispered leaning over to his wife.

"About having a joined wedding, where's lian?" Jade rolled her eyes when she said joined wedding. She obviously thought it was tacky too.

"Oh she's with her grandpa in the living room." Roy said leaning away a little at noticing how close they were. The two began listening back to the other conversation going on between the others in the room.

"Wally has a point I mean i don't think it's tacky I just thought you'd want it to be our special day not shared." Dinah finished, she did have a point it was suppose to be their special day.

"Besides me and Wally aren't making any sudden plans to get married yet,are we?" Artemis said looking at Wally.

"No I was hoping you'd plan it. Y'Know when the time comes."

Artemis glared at him for that comment.

"I'm sure what Wally means is,is that you know best." Paula butted in before artemis could shout at her 'fiancé' it felt weird saying that she thought.

"Anyways,Jade,Roy you don't think joined weddings are tacky?" Ollie said while stroking his goatee.

"Erm well I suppose you wouldn't want to share the day I mean it is your special day." Roy said a little sheepishly.

"Yeah,unless you wanted to." Jade added.

Then the arguing began again and Roy and Jade excused themselves to the sitting room where they found Lawrence asleep on the couch cuddling a now awake and hyper lian. The three sat on the floor and played. Lawrence talking in his sleep every now and then. It started to calm down in the dining room and the others soon joined them.

"Hey we still have soon gifts why not open them." Ollie said.

Artemis's presents:

A new green bow-from her brother in law and little lian.

A emerald necklace-from her sister

Some Jumpers-from Dinah and Ollie.

Join the dark side mug-from her dad(was he joking probably not.)

And money from her mother.

Wally's presents:

How to be a man for dummies book-from his soon to be dad in law.

Socks and cologne-from Paula.

A his favourite football team jersey-from Roy and Jade and lian.

A gift card to a new fancy and expensive restaurant in town-Oliver and Dinah,really a gift card?

Roy's presents:

A new jumper-from Paula.

Arrows,and other things archers need-Ollie and Dinah.

A new bow-from Jade.

Some beers and Condoms-from Lawrence "because next time you consider knocking up my daughter you must have my permission."

Wally and artemis bought him a personalised shirt that said "I'm not obsessed I'm just not myself." Roy was not amused.

Jades presents:

Sai sheeths- from hubby dearest.

Throwing stars-from Lawrence.

A Jade coloured pendant necklace and a pregnancy test-from artemis and Wally

Money-from Paula

A jumper dress-from Ollie and Dinah.

Lawrence:

How to be a good dad for dummies-from Jade

How to accept your daughters boyfriend for protective daddies-from artemis and Wally.

Javelin x2 - one from Paula and one made explosive especially for him curtsy of Roy.

Cologne-from Oliver and Dinah.

Paula:

Money-from everyone.

Oliver:

Bows and arrows-from artemis/Wally and Roy/Jade.

Shirt-Paula

Box of beers-from Lawrence.

Dinah:

Pendant necklace-Roy and Jade

Dress-from Paula

Perfume-artemis and Wally.

Money-from Lawrence.

Once all the presents were open, artemis joked to Jade "Jade you don't want to take your pregnancy test now?"

"Well since there's four test and there's four females. Let's take a test each." Jade said giving them each a pregnancy test.

The men all waited in the living room nervously. Whilst the women stayed in the bathroom. Dinah who was already pregnant,peed on all the sticks so that the men would think all the women were pregnant. Even for Paula.

The girls all went to their other halves,except Paula who just wheeled herself in the centre.

"Wally I..." Artemis began

"Roy sweety..." Jade started

"Well Ollie I'm definitely pregnant." Dinah announced.

"Paula are you alright." Her ex husband asked.

All four talking at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." All the girls said at the same time.

"Arty that's..I..." Wally started 'oh god I'm too young' Wally thought.

"Jade that's...great." Roy said with genuine happiness and he hugged Jade tightly.

But then everyone turned their attention to Paula.

"Wait your what?" Ollie said

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

"But aren't you like...passed that stage in life." Wally said earning a glare from Paula and a chuckle from artemis.

"Who's is it?" Lawrence asked furious that his ex wife had been seeing someone.

"Ollie's." Paula said casually.

"What..I...uh..Dinah...I never." Ollie was shocked at what Paula just said. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Oliver?..." Roy said and just in hat moment Lawrence stood up and punched Oliver in the face "no one sleeps with my ex wife,especially not one who's already engaged." Lawrence shouted.

Then Paula cut in. "And the mothers Dinah."

"What?" All the men said in shock.

"We wanted to trick you all,so I took all the tests." Dinah said and all the other girls laughed.

"Oh thank god." Wally and Lawrence said at the same time.

"From now on we're using protection." Wally said to artemis,louder than expected resulting in glares from everyone.

Roy looked a little disappointed but soon smiled as his daughter walked over to him. He picked her up and placed her on his knee.

"If I didn't know any better,son I'd say you wanted another kid." Lawrence joked nudging Roy's arm.

"Not without your permission first sir." Roy joked back. Jade and artemis were amazed at how much Roy and Lawrence got on. The two hated their dad but the fact he got on with one of their other halves was outstanding.

Everyone had their own little conversations .

"What did you mean 'thank god' before?" Artemis asked Wally referring to the pregnancy joke.

"I just think we're too young that's all." Wally replied cooly. "Besides babe we're still at uni I thought you wanted a career for yourself before all the mother stuff."

Artemis sighed "I do it's just for a moment there I thought you didn't want kids."

"Arty I want whatever you want. And if you didn't want kids id except that and marry you anyway."

"Aww Wally." She kissed him quickly.

Paula and Lawrence talked about

"It's good to know you still care."

"What are you talking about now Paula."

"You know what I'm talking about Lawrence so don't even try that with me."

He sighed "Fine I just...I didn't like the thought of an almost married man getting you pregnant. You may be my ex wife Paula but i still want you to have the best,that's all I ever wanted."

"Is that what you wanted when you left me behind for dead."

"Paula that was different and you know it."

"Different how?"

"You're being immature." Lawrence said, the end if their arguments caught Roy's attention.

"Paula?Lawrence? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine kid you just go back to playing happy families."

"Dad!" "Lawrence." Paula and Jade scolded at the same time.

"Roy take lian to her room. I will not have her around them like this." Jade said and Roy complied picking up lian to set her down.

"Why when she has you for parents?" Lawrence answered. "It's not like you never fight."

Jade was about to say something but Paula interrupted "I'm sorry everybody but I best be going."

"Mom." Artemis stood walking to her mother. "It's Christmas,stay longer please." Artemis pleaded.

"No I can't,my friends will be expecting me soon and I don't want to spend another second here with him." Paula said looking at Lawrence.

"Me neither, I'm leaving. Tell lian I said goodbye." And with that Lawrence left.

"Mom he's gone now please stay."

Jade said.

"Yeah Paula,lian would love it if you stayed,we would love it." Roy said going to stand near his wife and sister in law.

"I'm sorry,I need to be leaving anyway it's getting late." Paula wheeled herself out after saying her goodbyes.

After a while of watching TV they all started talking again. "So any advice on being a parent?" Ollie and Dinah asked Roy and Jade.

Roy and Jade just looked at each other before looking back at the other pair. "Well first of all you need to always be prepared because it's not about then you're ready it's when the babies ready." Jade said referring to when the babies due.

"And you need to make sure you get the right brands. I mean lian likes huggies diapers but every babies different.." Roy said

And Jade finished his sentence "and every baby likes different food like lian loves her baby food with carrots in. Also you must prepare your nursery before the babies born."

"Yeah make sure you have..." And Roy listed all the things they needed.

"Oh and get mostly white or cream clothes because lian was suppose to be a boy." Jade said looking at her daughter lovingly.

"I'm glad she's a girl,I couldn't imagine her being a boy,besides maybe our next can be a boy,hopefully." Roy said thinking of the future.

"Our next?" Jade questioned playfully. "You can't just decide the babies gender Roy. Then it really will be another girl." Jade said as she looked Roy in the eyes. The older couple looked at them with a softened expression.

They looked away from each other as Jade continued "Also you need a baby monitor, I know not everybody has them but they work great. Unless it's the baby that's listening to you then..."

At this Roy blushed. Before saying "Yeah also buy a mobile,they helped put lian to sleep when she was a few months,also get something for them to teeth on even when they're new borns."

"I think that's it,is it?" Jade said looking at Roy as Ollie and Dinah took mental notes of everything the two had just said.

"Yeah. Well at least for the baby and the pre-toddler years,we're still figuring out the rest." Roy finished.

"So you guys made any plans for the wedding?" Jade asked Dinah.

"Well no solid plans yet but artemis I'd like you to be my maid of honour if that's okay? Well maid of honour #2, Diana was promised first maid."

"Really? I..Dinah..yes." Artemis said speechless as she hugged the other woman.

"We would also like lian to be our flower girl." Ollie said asking for permission.

"Of course." Jade said. On the inside Jade was hurt she wouldn't be a bridesmaid her and Dinah weren't exactly close close but they were close enough,and secretly Jade had never been to a wedding other than her own-and her and Roy and the witness were the only ones there. Roy knew she was hoping to be a bridesmaid.

"So who's going to be your best man?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Well I was hoping Roy would do it?" Oliver said looking at Roy who just replied or rather scoffed "which one?"

"Well both of you,if you'll accept."

"Sure I'll do it,but only if Jade can be a bridesmaid." Roy said looking over at his wife.

"Roy,I-" Jade was interrupted by Dinah.

"I'm sorry where are my manors,I should've asked before it's just I didn't think you'd be into it. Would you?" Dinah asked with a kind smile.

"I'd love to, hey let's hope you get some altercations on done on that dress,after all you will be showing by then."

Dinah chuckled "I hope I do show,it's just something to show off to people. Something to be proud of." Dinah said looking at Oliver lovingly.

"Man are we all loved up." Wally said which earned him a laugh from everyone. He said it whilst gazing at artemis's ring and felt his heart skip a beat.

The evening carried on and the time came for the others to leave.

"So,were you serious about wanting a boy." Jade said walking into the kitchen-clutching her stomach-to find Roy cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah, I mean after the miscarriage." He paused. It was hard for them to talk about this. They'd never told anyone but a a few weeks after lians first birthday party Jade had a miscarriage. No one knew she was pregnant at the time and no one knew about the miscarriage,it was hard for them but they'd started to get back on with life. He continued after he cleared his throat "after the miscarriage I started thinking about us. Me,you,lian and maybe another baby. I'm not saying right away but I don't want to wait too long either." He finished the last of the dishes.

"Well,I've been thinking too. Maybe we could do this whole parent thing again." Jade said wrapping her arms around Roy's neck.

"Really?" He asked with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah." She replied softly. She may be a tough assassin but Roy harper could make her melt. He had ways that made her weak at the knees. She leaned up and kissed him. It was a short kiss but full of passion.

They switched off all the lights etc and went to bed. "Merry Christmas Jade." Roy said as he snuggled into his wife.

"Merry Christmas,Roy."


End file.
